The invention relates to a method of adjusting at least one optional setting of a process characteristic of a component placement device provided with at least one component pick-up and placement unit. The invention also relates to a component placement device suitable for carrying out such a method. The invention further relates to an electronic key suitable for use with such a method and/or with such a component placement device.
A conventional method and component placement device are known from International Patent Application Publication No. WO 97/22238. In WO 97/22238, a component is picked-up from a pick-up position of a component feeder by a component pick-up and placement unit. Subsequently, the picked-up component is moved to a component placement position on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board.
Depending on the type of component, the type of substrate, the customer's requirements, etc., a certain degree of precision must be observed in positioning the component on the substrate. In addition, the component must be positioned on the substrate relatively quickly, to optimize the handling capacity, i.e. the number of components to be placed by the component placement device per unit time (and consequently the cost per component to be placed). To that end, a user can adjust optional settings of a process characteristic of the component placement device. Optional settings of a process characteristic include, for example: (a) the maximum rate of picking-up components; (b) the precision with which the components are to be positioned on the substrate; (c) the maximum allowable acceleration forces on the components, etc.
In practice, it has become apparent that the maximum handling capacity of the component placement device may not be fully utilized during some periods. Moreover, during other periods, the maximum handling capacity may be insufficient for the number of components that a user wishes to place on substrates.
The purchase of additional component placement devices to increase the maximum handling capacity available leads to relatively high investment costs. Correspondingly, a relatively large amount of available handling capacity will remain unused during relatively quiet periods, thereby negatively impacting the return on such investment costs.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus and a methodology that address at least one if not more of the deficiencies that afflict conventional practice, as previously described. For example, an object of the invention is to provide a method that enables a more efficient use of a component placement device.